nederlandse_my_little_ponyfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Nederlandse My Little Pony wiki
' Welkom op de nederlandse my little pony wiki! Op deze wiki staat alle info over alle fan-made ponies en de ponies ontwikelt door lauren faust! Met behulp van iedereen wordt het vast een succes! Uitgelichte media Over Mlp My Little Pony - Vriendschap is betoverend (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) is een Amerikaanse tekenfilmserie vooral gericht op jongere kinderen. In de VS wordt het momenteel uitgezonden op het kanaal The Hub, voor het eerst op 10 oktober 2010. Deze incarnatie van het My Little Ponyspeelgoed was voor televisie ontwikkeld door Lauren Faust, die vroeger had gewerkt aan series van Cartoon Network zoals The Powerpuff Girls. De show wordt geproduceerd foor Studio B productions, is samenwerking met Hasbro Studios.2 Via het internet verwierf My Little Pony ook een fanbasis bij een ouder publiek. De Nederlandse dub van de tv-serie werd uitgezonden op Kindernet en tijdens Nick jr. op Nickelodeon sinds begin september 2011.3 In Vlaanderen wordt de serie uitgezonden op vtmKzoom. Wat is er nieuw? * 10-12-14 -Rooderik * 09-08-14 -Groenvacht * 13-10-14 -Blauwstorm Personages Hoofdpersonages * '''Twilight Sparkle (17 jaar oud, de jongste van mane six) De hoofdpersonage is Twilight Sparkle (stem: Tara Strong), een eenhoorn met een lichtpaarse vacht, indigo manen en een staart met roze en paarse highlights. Ze is prinses Celestia's favoriete student, en aan het begin van de serie vindt ze het vergaren van kennis belangrijker dan sociaal contact met anderen. In de eerste aflevering stuurt prinses Celestia haar naar Ponyville om haar te laten te ontdekken hoe belangrijk vriendschap is. Daar raakt ze bevriend met Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity en Fluttershy. Ze heeft een uil genaamd Uilebuil (Engels: Owlowiscious) als huisdier. Haar Element der Harmonie is magie (Engels: magic). In de serie wordt ze in de laatste aflevering van seizoen 3 een prinses en krijgt ze vleugels. * Applejack (19 jaar oud, samen met Fluttershy de oudste van mane six) Applejack (stem: Ashleigh Ball) is een aardpony met een oranje vacht, blonde manen en staart en een Texaans accent. Ze is vlijtig, betrouwbaar en nuchter maar kan ook ontzettend koppig zijn en houdt problemen vaak voor zichzelf. Ze woont en werkt op een appelboomgaard genaamd 'Zoete appelgaard' (Engels: Sweet Apple Acres) en komt uit een grote familie die verspreid is over heel Equestria, met pony's die namen hebben die allemaal gerelateerd zijn aan appels (zoals Granny Smith, Big Macintosh en Apple Bloom). Applejack heeft een Border Collie genaamd Winona als huisdier. Haar Element der Harmonie is eerlijkheid (Engels: honesty). * Fluttershy (19 jaar oud, samen met Applejack de oudste van mane six) Fluttershy (stem: Andrea Libman) is een pegasuspony met een geel-cremekleurige vacht en roze manen en staart. Ze is een zorgzame en kalme pony en ze is vaak erg verlegen rondom anderen. Over het algemeen praat ze heel erg zacht. Ze houdt van dieren en werkt als dierenverzorger in en rondom Ponyville, en vaak worden er allerlei soorten dieren in haar huis gezien die van hun ziekte komen aansterken. Ze heeft het witte konijn Angel als huisdier, dat erg bazig is en Fluttershy vaak dwingt assertief te zijn als ze dit eigenlijk niet wil. Haar Element der Harmonie is vriendelijkheid (Engels: kindness). * Pinkie Pie (18 jaar oud, ' Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Diane Pie) (stem: Andrea Libman) is een aardpony met een roze vacht en magenta manen en staart. Ze werkt als bakker bij de Zoetekauw (Engels: ''Sugarcube Corner). Ze is een obsessieve feestjesplanner, die altijd vrolijk is, veel praat en een beetje luchthoofdig is. Ze houdt ervan om te zingen en om grappen uit te halen met andere pony's. Pinkie Pie beschikt vaak over eigenaardige vaardigheden, zoals rennen met een snelheid die gelijk is aan die van Rainbow Dash, opduiken op de meest onverwachte plekken en rampen voorspellen aan de hand van stuiptrekkingen van haar ledematen en staart (de zogenaamde Pinkie Sense). Ze doorbreekt soms de vierde wand. Pinkie Pies huisdier is een baby-alligator genaamd Gummy. Haar Element der Harmonie is vrolijkheid (Engels: laughter — vertaald als 'vreugde' in de eerste aflevering van seizoen 2). * '''Rarity Rarity (stem: Tabhita St. Germain) is een eenhoorn met een witte vacht en paarse manen en staart. Ze is stijlvol en mooi, heeft een grote interesse in mode, en wil graag in het middelpunt van de belangstelling staan. Rarity wil graag gezien worden als een dame, iets wat haar soms in conflict brengt met haar afkomst. Ze heeft de neiging dramatisch te doen als het niet goed met haar gaat (bijvoorbeeld door zich op een sofa neer te laten vallen en haar verdriet te overdrijven). Ze heeft een modezaak genaamd Carousel Boutique en droomt ervan een groot modeontwerpster te worden. Rarity heeft een kat genaamd Opalescense en een zusje, Sweetie Belle. Haar Element der Harmonie is vrijgevigheid (Engels: generosity). * Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash (stem: Ashleigh Ball) is een pegasus met een hemelblauwe vacht en regenbooggestreepte manen en staart. Ze is dapper, maar ook ondeugend en trots en een beetje ongevoelig naar anderen. Ze is sportief aangelegd en wil graag winnen, vooral als het om wedstrijden gaat waarin ze haar enorme vliegsnelheid kan laten zien. Ze werkt bij het Ponyville weerteam waar ze onder andere de wolken weghaalt, maar ze droomt ervan ooit lid te mogen worden van het vliegstuntteam De Wonderbolts dat beroemd is in heel Equestria. Ze is de laatste pony van de zes die een huisdier krijgt, een schildpad genaamd Tank. Ze is de enige pegasus die de Sonic Rainboom kan uitvoeren. Haar Element der Harmonie is trouw (loyaliteit) (Engels: loyalty). * Spike Spike (stem: Cathy Weseluck) is Twilight Sparkle's babydraak . Hij is haar persoonlijke assistent en koerier, en hij is essentieel voor de communicatie tussen Twilight en prinses Celestia. Hij verstuurt Twilights brieven naar prinses Celestia door ze te verbranden met magisch vuur, en Twilight kan brieven ontvangen doordat hij ze opboert. Hij is vaak sarcastisch, koppig en lacht om andermans leed, maar is ook loyaal naar Twilight en de anderen. Hij heeft een oogje op Rarity, en doet er alles voor om haar aandacht te krijgen. Andere bekende personages * De Cutie Mark Clubleden De Cutie Mark Clubleden (Engels: Cutie Mark Crusaders) bestaan uit Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, drie veulens op een queeste naar hun Cutie Marks, het symbool op de zij van een pony. Omdat een pony een Cutie Mark pas krijgt wanneer hij of zij zijn of haar speciale talent gevonden heeft, proberen de clubleden verschillende dingen uit om zo te ontdekken wat hun speciale talent is. Apple Bloom is de zus van Applejack, Scootaloo heeft geen zus maar is een enorme fan van Rainbow Dash; ze rijdt vaak op haar scooter/step die ze aandrijft door hard met haar vleugels te flapperen. Sweetie Belle is de zus van Rarity en kan goed zingen. Ze wil net zo zijn als haar zus maar die vindt dat niet erg leuk. Verschillende afleveringen in de serie draaien om de Cutie Mark Clubleden en hun zoektocht naar hun Cutie Mark. In seizoen 3 bekronen zij Apple Blooms nichtje uit Manhattan, Babs Seed, als vierde lid van de Cutie Mark Clubleden. Babs Seed verschijnt echter zelden. * De koninklijke familie Prinses Celestia regeert over Equestria. Ze verschijnt zelf ook veelvuldig, meestal even aan het einde van een aflevering om een verslag van Twilight Sparkle te krijgen over wat ze tot dusver geleerd heeft over vriendschap. In seizoen 2 krijgt ze ook verslagen van andere pony's. In sommige afleveringen krijgt Celestia geen brief, maar wordt er verteld wat ze hebben geleerd. In een aantal afleveringen krijgt ze helemaal geen rapport over vriendschap. Ze heeft een feniks als huisdier, genaamd Philomena. Celestia heeft een zusje, prinses Luna, die in de eerste twee afleveringen verscheen. Prinses Luna was 1000 jaar geleden verantwoordelijk voor de maan. Maar ze werd jaloers op haar zus omdat de pony's overdag speelden en plezier beleefden en in de avond sliepen. Ze raakte zodanig gefrustreerd en jaloers op haar zus dat ze veranderde in Nightmare Moon, die de wereld in eeuwige duisternis wilde hullen, en werd hierom door haar zus verbannen naar de maan. Toen ze weer terug was, probeerde ze ervoor te zorgen dat het voor eeuwig nacht was. Ze werd daarin tegengehouden door Twilight Sparkle en haar vriendinnen. Ze gebruikten samen de Elementen der Harmonie om Nightmare Moon te verslaan. Nightmare Moon veranderde terug in prinses Luna en vroeg haar zus om vergiffenis. Vanaf seizoen 2 verscheen ze echter weer aan prinses Celestia's zijde, ditmaal als een grotere pony met een goed hart. * Zecora Zecora is een zebra die in Everfree forest woont, een plek die door pony's in Ponyville meestal gemeden wordt. In de Engelstalige versie spreekt ze al tijden lang in rijm. Met haar kennis van kruiden waarmee ze de pony's regelmatig uit de penarie helpt en de Afrikaanse decoraties in haar huis heeft Zecora veel weg van een medicijnvrouw. * Derpy Hooves Derpy Hooves, kortweg Derpy genoemd, is een achtergrondpersonage. Ze is een grijskleurige pegasus met gele scheelkijkende ogen, die haar de bijnaam Derpy heeft opgeleverd (Afgeleid van het woord 'derp', een internetmeme, waarin personen worden afgebeeld die scheel kijken). In seizoen één had Derpy nog niet zo'n belangrijke rol, maar nadat de makers aan het tweede seizoen begonnen waren en lucht kregen van de populariteit van Derpy, is ze vaker op de voorgrond verschenen, en verstoppen de makers haar vaak op de meest onwaarschijnlijke plekken in afleveringen. Voor sommige kijkers is het de sport om Derpy zo vaak mogelijk te 'vinden'. * Twist (Discord) Twist (Engels: Discord) is een vreemd wezen, genaamd een draconequus. In de eerste aflevering wordt hij herrezen door een ruzie van de Cutie Mark Clubleden. Hij verbergt de elementen der harmonie en spot met Twilight en haar vrienden. Hij geeft hen een raadsel op over waar de kettingen en kroon zijn: "Wenden en draaien is naar mijn zin. Je vindt de elementen weer bij het begin." Eerst gelooft Twilight Sparkle dat ze in een labyrint zitten verstopt, maar achteraf komt ze erachter dat de elementen in werkelijkheid verstopt zaten in een boek in haar huis. Nadat Twilight haar vrienden terug heeft bevriend met een spreuk, veranderen zij en haar vriendinnen Twist terug in steen. In het derde seizoen krijgt Fluttershy van prinses Celestia de taak om Twist te bekeren. De meiden brengen hem weer tot leven. Uiteindelijk slaagt Fluttershy erin omdat Twist de enige vriend die hij ooit heeft gehad niet wou verliezen. Deze personage heeft niets te maken met de pony die in de originele versie ook Twist heet. * Prinses Cadence(Mi Amore Cadenza) In het noorden van Equestria heeft prinses Cadence de macht over het Kristalen Rijk. Prinses Cadence was de vroegere oppas van Twilight Sparkle. In seizoen drie trouwde prinses Cadence met Shining Armor, de broer van Twilight Sparkle, en sindsdien regeren ze samen. Bijdragen aan deze wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen? * Lees ' ' eens door. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen. * Lees ' '. Uitgelicht artikel thumb|right|150px Type hier de eerste paragraaf van een artikel waarvan jij vind dat hij een plaats verdiend op de hoofdpagina. Vergeet niet een link naar het artikel te plaatsen zodat je bezoekers hem helemaal kunnen lezen. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina